


Christmas in July

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: The Lexie DeWitt Chronicles [3]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Episode 2x13, Episode Related, F/F, Silent Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: Since Lexie came to town she knew that it was weird. But Christmas in July? That was a whole new level of weird.
Relationships: Audrey Parker | Lexie DeWitt/Jean Mitchell
Series: The Lexie DeWitt Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1078797
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Haven Month 2020





	Christmas in July

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Lexie DeWitt AU but can easily be read as a stand alone. Just an AU where Audrey has went into the barn and Lexie comes to town 27 years later!
> 
> Also it's my first fic for Haven Month 2020!

“I still don’t understand this,” Lexie murmured as she hung up the last mistletoe.

“It’s not so hard to understand. It’s just a Christmas party in July.” 

Lexie rolled her eyes. “I’m not stupid. I know  _ what _ it is.” This town was weird, she had figured this out at her first day here. But there was people can make things freeze weird and people are throwing Christmas parties in July weird. These two things were on completely different scales. And Lexie knew which of them were weirder. The last one for sure. “But why?” 

Jean grinned. “Oh, I love a good storytelling. Sit, sit.” Jean gesticulated with her arms and pushed Lexie over to the bar stool. “It was 27 years ago when Audrey - so literally you-”

“Not me!” Lexie threw in.

“Ok, ok, not you, but there was a Trouble and everyone thought it was Christmas although it was only July. Audrey was the only one who knew that something was off and that that wasn’t right.”

“It’s not,” Lexie commented. “And this here -” Lexie pointed around herself, to all the Christmas decoration they had just put up everywhere. There was a glowing Santa on the deck to greet the customers. There were candles on each table and little Christmas balls and evergreens. There was a freaking banner with  _ Merry Christmas Everyone _ over the bar and at least a dozen mistletoes because Duke had told her he loved to see the reactions when two people were caught under them - and he also made a challenge to drag Nathan under every single one. This was all made by her - and Jean - and some of the other staff of the Gull. “This is definitely not a Trouble right now - so why are we-”

“Sssh!” Jean silenced her with her hand in front of Lexie’s face. “Let me talk.”

Lexie sighed but nodded. She waved her hand in a “go on”-gesture and regretted it right away when Jean started to ramble. The words just sputtered out of her mouth in one go.

“Well, people were disappearing too. One after another and the people who remained couldn’t remember that this person had ever existed. People were vanishing all over town and at some point it was only Audrey who was left. She was all alone. Only her and the troubled person. But she managed to talk her down and there - happy end!” 

“Ok, first, you’re storytelling skills need improving. That was the worst story I have ever heard.” Lexie looked up from playing with a strand of her hair. “And second, it doesn’t explain in the slightest why we’re celebrating Christmas in the middle of July.” 

“Because of the snowglobe, duh!” 

Lexie furrowed her brow. “What snowglobe? You didn’t mention a snowglobe!”

“I didn’t?” Jean asked confused. “I definitely did in my head.”

“You didn’t with your mouth.”

Jean laughed softly. “Sorry. I thought I did.” 

Lexie made an annoyed sound.

“Well, just - after all of that no one could really remember what had happened but Audrey threw a Christmas party anyway. And since that, my dads have thrown one every year. I think in the first years it had been only the two of them but they made it bigger and now it’s this great party at the Gull that half of the town comes to.” 

“Half of the town doesn’t fit in the Gull,” Lexie commented bluntly. 

Jean rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean.” 

Lexie nodded. “Yeah, I know. Everyone wants to be there. It’s the party of the year. So this all just happened because of Audrey?”  _ Audrey _ . Lexie had heard that name far too often. She seemed like an angel. A saviour to this town and everyone expected Lexie to be the exact same thing. But she was far away from being some kind of hero.

“Yeah,” Jean said. “I mean, I don’t really know what has happened, but I guess this party, it’s not really happening because they want to have two Christmas parties in a year, they just do it to remember her. It’s more a memorial than anything else.”

“Even after all those years?” Lexie whispered, wondering if she would have such an impact on them as well. 

“I don’t think they will ever forget her.” Jean took her hand and smiled. “And I kinda get it.” 

Lexie looked down at their joined hands and smiled softly. Then she stood up and pulled Jean along. “Come on, we still have some last preparations to do before your fathers show up.” 


End file.
